


Halloween Treat 2007 - Billy/David

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2007 [7]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Billy/David ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 - Billy/David

**Author's Note:**

> One Billy/David ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

David sat at the end of the bar watching various members of the cast and crew take turns on stage for karaoke night. His thoughts wandered, paying only minimal attention to the chaos around him.

Until Billy stepped in front of the microphone and his clear tenor filled the room. Billy's eyes locked on his and David felt burned under the unwavering gaze. He was transfixed by the raw intensity of the voice, the Scot's forceful presence. Regret for ending things before they really had begun, for letting fear keep him from Billy, coursed through his body.

He watched, riveted, as the performance ended and Billy left the stage, making a circuitous route toward the bar, never taking his eyes off David for more than a few seconds. Perhaps there really could be a second chance; perhaps bridges weren't yet burned. Mustering his courage, David managed a smile.

"Buy you a drink?"


End file.
